List of catchphrases
Throughout the years of NintendoCapriSun's (NCS) Let's Playing, various situations, circumstances and reflections upon experiences have procured the meteoric rise in popularity of several particular phrases, whose persistence throughout NCS's videos remains undaunted. Some of these phrases include, but are not limited to: *"Get some more toilet paper!" *"Is this okay mommy?" *"IN THE BATHROOM!" *"DUUUUDE!!" *"WHAT?!" *"I would sleep here" *"Holy Crapaloni" *"Howdy, guys. This is NintendoCapriSun." *"My fish sticks are gitting cold." *"I'll take Tyson." *"I like it when ima snifininininininamama balls." (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Spelling may be suspect.) *"Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row! I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace!" *"And smash his face with an iron!" *"Clook Town" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask.) *"Sooo Happy" *"Let's see what we got...see what we got!" (This is typically followed by an audible rubbing of hands.) *"Howdy, guys. Can you guess where I am right now?" *"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" (From Zelda Let's Plays when a less-than-deserved treasure is collected.) *"Take a dump on the toilet." (Originating as a song lyric in Let's Play Megaman 2.) *"You tell that asshole!" *"It smells like BURNING DEODORANT!" *"You bite, YOU DIE!" (From Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy 2) *"STAR FACE!" (From Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy 2) *"Oot! Shoot!" (After a character lands from falling a great height) *"Ooooookay I'm back." *"VICTORIOUS! COJIRO!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and Super Mario Galaxy 2) *"Boy, I tell ya" (Used frequently when he comments on the game or his personal life) *"Star Fox!" (during near-death situations) *"Toilet Princess" (From Let's Play Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *"D'OH I MISSED!" *"SWEET MERCIFUL BATMAN!" (From Let's Play Super Mario 64, when the piano in Big Boo's Haunt attacks) *"Too many mans." (From Let's Play Super C) *"A BEE!" (or "A B!" in Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day) *"Doctor Jesus" (From Let's Play Super Mario 64) *"Sho 'nuff, Hoss!" *"Open the door with yo skinny ass arms!" *"Hoot-hoot." (From Kaepora Gaebora, usually hushed.) *"StupOid." *"Gee Willikers." *"Buttmunch." *"Fartknocker." *"Silly Goose." *"I'm gonna make you go away. I'm gonna shoot bubbles up your nose!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask.) *"You didn't just knock me in the pit!" (From'' Let's Play Yoshi's Story) *"Goodbye my horsey! Goodbye!" (From ''Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *"Don't slam the door on my face!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask.) *"There goes that glass of milk again..." (From Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day) *"It's like what an idiot would put on his luggage!" (From'' Let's Play: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask''. In reference to the movie Spaceballs.) *You can't triple stamp and double stamp Lloyd! (reference to the movie Dumb and Dumber) *"Doodoo barrel" (From Let's Play Donkey Kong Country) *"CAT taaails!" (From Let's Play Plants vs. Zombies) *"Megaman Megaman" (From Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *"D'aww, geez!" (From the Battletoads race) *"Bitch fish" (From the Battletoads race) *"Keep firing assholes" (From Let's Play Plants vs. Zombies) *"Bird, bird, bird. Bird is the word." *"Five flags completed, five flags completed. Five in a row tic-tac-toe, five in a row tic-tac-toe, five in a row tic-tac-toe. That was so stupid that time in school" (From let's play Plants vs. Zombies) *"Burn yo ass" (From any of his 3D mario Let's plays when mario hits fire or lava) *"Super _____ massacre" (This is said what he dies many times on a certain area of a game; often the title of the episode) *"SPLINTER!" (This is said when an important character in the game is kidnapped) *"CURSE YOU....... CAPRISUN!!!!" (From Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)